


[A softer world] Only the living go to the graveyard grieving

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Fake Character Death, Fanart, Grief/Mourning, Inspired By A Softer World, Multi, Polyamory, Wedding Rings, a softer world freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: My memory loves youit asks about you all the time.— Jonathan Carroll.





	[A softer world] Only the living go to the graveyard grieving

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a fanedit. I do not own the rights to any of the screenshots or text. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

Screencaps from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fxii.ivalice.org%2Fmedia&t=OTE4OTYwYjhmODhkOTAxOTU3ZjJjOWE4ODg5YTFjYzFiN2QzZTJhMSw1NWNsYXZWbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182372064293%2Fasw-1234-this-at-least-is-my-choice-image&m=1),_ text from [here](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1242).

[Image description: First image: Ashes hand holding her wedding band, Text written in white on the image: “There are some secrets”  
Second Image: The ruin of the Bahamut, Text written in black on the image: “I will take to my grave”  
Third Image: Ashe looking down on the radio (the conection with Balthier just stopped working.) Text written in black on the image: “But I don´t want”  
Fourth Image: Balthier leaning over Fran Text written in white on the image: “loving you to be one of them” End Image description]


End file.
